


Skinny Dipping

by MadeofLilies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeofLilies/pseuds/MadeofLilies
Summary: On a hot Indiana night, Steve is home alone and the pool is too great a temptation.





	Skinny Dipping

Your hands are warm, leaving tingles everywhere. He’s never felt so alive, so present in the moment when all that separates your heartbeats is flesh and the softness of breasts.

He wishes to be stuck here forever, skin on skin and lips on lips.

There’s something good about his parents’ negligence, after all, the sheer thrill of exposing yourselves, even if it’s only his backyard. The hot summer night is nothing compared to human contact.

Steve kisses your brow bone, your eyelids, your cheek… tastes the pool water on you and smiles.

His fingers are pruned, burning marks into your hips with surprising strength. Your Steve is soft and lean -the type to bury himself in your arms forever- yet there is nothing that he wouldn’t do to keep you here above-surface so he can look at and feel you.

“Are you sure,”

“I’m sure.” His voice is muffled against your cheek, he’s trying to print his face on it forever.

“They could be home any second.”

He sighs – your sweet boy, kisses you again with sorrow in his eyes for parting from you.

Bodies detach and it’s painful, but you gather your clothes from the pile and smile at him. Steve doesn’t wish to be here when his parents return, you know that.

Your fingers tangle with his and like magnetized, his body returns on yours.

It’s you who kisses this time. You leave promises in breaths inside his mouth, try to make him believe there’s only love around him. He’d like to surrender to this truth.

So he grabs his keys and your hand and shuts the door behind him.

Tonight he chooses_your_ bed and _your_ reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but it was requested on Tumblr so I decided I should post it here too.


End file.
